Duty Above All
by KiroSuru
Summary: Where does my duty lay? Upon the protection of the princess or the welfare of my own emotions? [Fire emblem 8: Sacred Stones Seth X Eirika]


Was their cause just? Was it enough of a reason for men and women to give their lives just so this mission would be finished? What was he thinking, of course it was. Grado had broken their bond to Renais by killing their King and they had to pay for it. When this was over, the people of Renais had to restore their country to its former glory.

Seth had only known devotion to duty, it was all he was raised and taught to know. He upheld the duty of being Princess Eirika's protector. If need be he would give his life to protect her whether he himself willed to or not. Their relationship was strictly of respect and duty. It was proven that Seth was qualified for his role. He excelled in his swordsmanship and spear handling. Though there were others equal to his skill, if not greater, but he had a reason to have this prestigious role to only he himself, and possibly the king who assigned him this role, knew and willed not to have others know.

Seth was brought into the Knights of Renais when he was only nine years of age. At the time, he was trained under the current commanding Knight of Renais at the time when the former King of Renais ruled and was the father of two twins, Eirika and Ephraim. Seth was trained until he was knighted when he was sixteen and given the role of a high royal knight only two years later. Seth served his duties loyally and efficiently. He had a drive unmatched and many said, being trained under the forming commanding knight, he himself had the ability to take command well. Though he was an excellent fighter and tactician, many spoke of how Seth had rarely, if ever, showed any true unique qualities. He always had a calm straight face that was neither happy nor sad. He was both feared and revered for this quality. Many shied away from direct contact with him, yet followed his every word.

A year after he became a royal knight, he was unexpectedly invited to a banquet celebrating Princess Eirika's birth by message from the King. He had been invited to banquets for Ephraim, but there were informal quick affairs for they knew as a knight grew older it only meant the more work and training they needed. Seth wondered if it was one of the benefits of being a royal knight but he never thought much of it. When he arrived, he was taken aback by Princess Eirika's beauty. He had never before considered her as more than the Princess, a royal whom he was sworn under oath to protect, but this moment, as he lay his eyes upon her he thought of her as a woman, another human being. That short moment, he thought of Eirika as an equal and all the complexities of their class distinctions vanished. Following suit to his normal composure, Seth had never changed even if he was close to Eirika, he was still the loyal knight under oath to protect and nothing more. None had known that this would all change shortly.

Roars and screaming filled Renais castle and it's courtyard was bathed in blood and held a heavy red air. Grado troops had invaded and Renais was at their mercy. The King of Renais knew this and ordered all men to lay down their weapons. He ordered Seth at his side to take Eirika, no matter how much she resisted, and leave for Frelia.

Seth held Eirika in his arms as she tried to break free of his grasp to stay with her father, but as time passed and they rode farther from the castle, she had given up. It pained Seth to see her in such a state, leaving a loved one behind at the hands of the enemy. Seth could feel the same sensation he had felt that day, and he held her in a tighter embrace. He wanted to ride away into the distance and be with Eirika for as long as they possibly could, but he knew she would never accept him as a husband, she was to be wed to honorable blood. He was so close, so very close to her, yet she was out of her grasp. They escaped and their struggle to save Renais began.

Now they were at the Port of Kiris fighting off mercenaries and bounty hunters lusting to kill Eirika. Seth had stayed close to Eirika in every conflict they had faced since that fateful day. He had turned in reaction to a screaming behind him and saw Franz thrust his sword deep into the chest of a large brute. Seth smirked a bit and admired Franz's improvement.

Suddenly, Seth heard another scream behind him, but of a woman's voice. He grimly turned to face the truth, a cavalier had struck Eirika on her left shoulder with his spear and she was on her knees gripping her wound in pain.

Seth felt a surge of rage and let loose a primal cry. He charged the cavalier and struck his spear through his chest. The blood splattered as it came from the man's back, and still in a blind rage, he lifted the mercenary and tossed him over the short wall into the sea. He sat on his horse breathing heavily his eyes wide and his spear dripping with blood. Suddenly from behind, an axe struck the back of Seth's head and everything was black.

Seth awoke in a small tent with a dull aching pain in the back of his head. He reached for the back of his head and felt bandaging over his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to see Eirika resting her hands on her head as she lay on his chest. He shifted his arm carefully, trying not to wake her but to no avail. She awoke in a jolt as she rose and sat up, and Seth noticed the bandage on her shoulder.

"Seth! You're awake! I'm so glad," she smiled weakly. He suddenly noticed streaks of dried tears on her cheeks.

"I have failed you, your highness. I was not able to protect you efficiently and I am not longer to fit to stay and protect you," Seth announced as he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position.

"Nonsense, Seth you have performed your duties superbly and I would not have anyone else by my side," Eirika laughed slightly.

"How fares your wound, Princess Eirika?" Seth asked as he eyed the bandaging on her shoulder.

"You needn't worry about me Seth, your wound was much more fatal than mine, if Natasha wasn't nearby, you might not have made it," she informed him.

"Why were you crying, your highness?" Seth nearly blurted.

"Crying? Ah, no reason, no reason," Eirika told him in a rushed tone.

"No one cries for no reason, your highness," Seth said in a serious tone. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He opened his eye and had a soft look in his eyes, "Princess Eirika, would it be alright if I spoke with you without formalities?"

"Oh, yes go ahead," she answered with a confused expression.

"Eirika, I have always wanted to protect you with all my physical being. I am not simply following my oath, I have always protected you with how I have felt about you. That day when you and I had escaped from Renais, I felt a feeling that I have never known so warm and comforting when you were in my embrace. Feelings like these, no matter how much I wish against it, are forbidden by our roles. I am merely a knight under your command, for you are now rightfully the Queen of Renais. I am sorry, Eirika," Seth looked away from Eirika the whole time and he slowly rose and left the small tent. He quickly walked away without turning around. When they would meet again, he would be only a Knight of Renais, and she would be the Queen of Renais. He would be by her side but she would always be out of his grasp.


End file.
